WiFi is becoming an important component of cellular operators to help them meet the market demand and increase their competition edge. Cellular operators are motivated to integrate WiFi access into their existing cellular networks, and many current mobile devices have dual mode (WiFi and cellular) capability. The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) defines several mechanisms for mobile devices to decide and select the wireless local area network (WLAN), such as via policies that may be statically pre-configured by the operator on the UE, or dynamically set by the operator via an Access Network Discovery and Selection Function (ANDSF) within the network. The 3GPP includes WiFi network selection using ANDSF. The WLAN selection includes public land mobile network (PLMN) selection which is selecting the service provider of the WLAN, and WiFi network selection which is selecting the actual WiFi network within one service operator. The 3GPP also includes internetworking WLAN (I-WLAN) network selection mechanism and parameters for network selection. There is a need for a network selection procedure that efficiently integrates network selection and service provider selection policies.